clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Clash of Clans Wiki
Announcements Sidebar at odds with Locked page At the moment, the main page is locked for edit by mere mortals, yet the announcements sidebar says :"Don't be afraid to change the mainpage. If you see a cool new image (that is game related) or an upcoming update, add it to the Featured Image or the slideshow!" One or other needs to be changed (by someone with sufficient editing rights, of course :)) O8el1x (talk) 11:00, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Changes I've made a few changes recently now but now I realize that I should probably ask some feedback from everyone else and the community. I've added message wall which take the place of talk pages, but does anyone think we should/shouldn't have them? Also, the poll on the main page is something I added recently. Hopefully it will add something to do to attract more people. Again, does anyone think we shouldn't have them? We might want to make a page specificly for talking about large changes before we do them, or we could just post them all on the Main page Talk page (here). ElementalChaos (talk) 18:31, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Obstacles (Trees, Rocks, Bushes) Can we make a page for obstacles that include: price of elixir/gold to remove and amount of experience given for clearing it. I know you can get gems from them, I've received 0-3 per obstacle. Trees/wood cost elixir. 30k, 15k, 1k, 100. Rocks cost gold. 20k, 10k, 1k, 100. I know there are bushes and mushrooms also. Should be an easy page to create and complete. Already done I remember that somebody started that page a while back. It's called Debris. You could edit it a bit to improve it if you want. ElementalChaos (talk) 20:29, October 10, 2012 (UTC) :may be we should add debris into the main category (From spirit of nature) Game Tips Might I suggest that we move the "game tips" to another page? It's clogging up the homepage a bit. ElementalChaos (talk) 02:45, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Different Theme I have temporarily changed the theme colour of the wiki (as you probably noticed). I changed it so we can see if it's better like this or as it was before. Remeber, we want this wiki to look as professional as possible. Also, we NEED a new custom background! Can somebody please give some feedback or ideas for the theme!? ElementalChaos (talk) 04:04, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Can you change the colours of valid and invalid links so that they are not (almost) the same colour? This would give a much-needed visual clue that a particular page either needed creating, or that the link needed to be updated (or a REDIRECT added for common mistakes/spellings), aiding the development of the CoC wiki. At the moment, you can't easily differentiate between a good link and a bad link unless you hover over it and wait for the "(page does not exist)" tooltip. O8el1x (talk) 11:19, November 27, 2012 (UTC) New 'stacked' theme: Decreased readability and other strange effects The new all-lines-are-centred theme makes bulleted lists and some other wiki items on this page look very strange (helping out, recent activity). It also makes reading longer (?most) affected paragraphs harder, as each line starts as a different indentation. Also, having headings in the centre makes scanning down the page harder (cf resource buildings) Can you reconsider this element of the new look (don't get me wrong, the rest of the revamp is really, really, great) O8el1x (talk) 12:18, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Help me there is a bug My clash of clans is not working it keeps on stoping at the loading screen and I can't get on! Please help me! Defense Castle! I figured today new defense building: defense castle. it is like clan castle, but YOU can "donate" troops in YOUR defense castle. There are the detailsof alternative: You unlocked it town hall level 6. It costs 200.000 gold and time 4 h It have 4 upgrade lvl 2 600.000 gold and time 12h , lvl 3 1.500.000 gold and time 2 days and lvl 4 3.000.000 gold and 4 days time. lvl 1 capacity are 10, lvl 2 15, lvl 3 20 and lvl 4 25- Defense castles range at level 1 are 7, lvl 2 8, lvl 3 10 and lvl 4 12. Town hall level 6 you can have one defense castle and town hall level 8 you can have 2 defense castle. You can put there units 3 times at one day. If anybody destroy your defense castle where are for example 5 archers, then archers die. Whether this good idea? BeLexyt (talk) 19:13, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ps: i dont speak english very wel.